ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Never Say Never
is the fiteenth episode of Ultraman Orb. Summary Gai is unable to stop Galactron and save Naomi. In order to finally stop Galactron's rampage, he decides to use Thunder Breastar again, but at what cost? Plot Still depressed over Galactron, Kofune told him that there are two types of human: one that doubted with the task trusted by another and the other being that person trusted something that another person doubted with. Arriving at Orb's place, the Ultra Warrior had just being stabbed on the stomach by Galactron and disappeared. Galactron identified Orb as a being not from Earth and warned him not to interfere with its task. Galactron revealed that the Earth's errors were not because of politics, but the food chain ecosystem which involves killing one's life to survive and therefore not only resetting the civilization, but also its nature. Not content on giving up, Shin and Kofune tried to use what they receive from their research. Meanwhile, Gai survived his injury and stares Belial's card, doubting its use again. Galactron levitates and unleashes a powerful beam that decimated the countryside. Shibukawa stops by and told them that a Z-VTOL is on its way. Seeing how powerful Galactron is, Gai made his decision and once more using the Thunder Breastar. A Z-VTOL approaches Galactron and fires the electric net but to no avail and is thrown aside, crashing a nearby mountain by Thunder Breastar, who proceeds to fight Galactron. Having removed its right arm, Galactron's braid was removed as well, freeing Naomi from its influences but was soon subjected to the Ultra's wild attacks. Almost everyone in attendance watched the Ultra Warrior brutally wrecking both Galactron and Naomi in horror, feeling helpless until Jetta yell out for Orb to regain his senses but when the robot return fire and is about to launch another attack, Orb had no choice but to quickly respond by launching his finisher. The attack destroyed Galactron into pieces and throw out an unconscious Naomi while being quickly brought to a hospital Natasha appeared, shedding her tears and Gai finds himself in a dimensional subspace. Witnessing Belial as the source of his troubles, he delivers a punch, bringing him back to the real world and rushes to the hospital. The doctor stated that she will be unconscious for a while and Shibukawa started to call her mother. Shin was mostly affected by this, believing that Galactron was right to reset the Earth's entire ecosystem but Kofune reminded him that humanity alone can understand each others, something which even a machine failed to do so. One of Kofune's workers revealed that the crashed Z-VTOL's pilot is saved due to the safety system they built within the jet, which is a good news to both him and Shin. Gai arrived at Naomi's side and declared that Orb's actions were unforgivable, something which Jetta also agreed with. Kofune delivers another handful of advise, comparing how a person's dark side is to Orb's Thunder Breastar and that if one learns to accept their darker side, they will soon be free from it. Naomi regains consciousness and Gai takes his leave, believing that he can no longer stay by her side. Arriving at the burned forest, Gai picked up Belial's card, still doubtful if he can handle this power again. Gai's Ultra Hero Special Study * Gai: Ultra Hero Special Study. Here's today's hero! * Orb Ring: Ultraman Tiga! * Gai: A warrior revived from a 30 million year old ancient civilization, Ultraman Tiga. He uses his Zeperion Ray to blast away the darkness. And today's monster... * Orb Ring: Galactron! * Gai: The Civil Judgementor, Galactron. A terrifying machine sent from another dimension to reset civilization and nature. Be sure to watch next time! Cast * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Pilot (Voice): Suit Actors * : , * : Appearances Ultras *Ultraman Orb **Thunder Breastar Kaiju/Seijin *Galactron Easter Eggs *This episode is a tribute to the ''Ultraman: Towards the Future'' episode, Nemesis. Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Two Part Episodes